


[Podfic] I'd Tell You, But I'd Have to Kill You

by MokuK



Series: MokuK's Podfics [12]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MokuK/pseuds/MokuK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of TriffidsandCuckoos's I'd Tell You, But I'd Have to Kill You</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Q has spent his entire life having people underestimate him. It’s one of the secrets of his success.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I'd Tell You, But I'd Have to Kill You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'd Tell You, But I'd Have to Kill You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579586) by [TriffidsandCuckoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriffidsandCuckoos/pseuds/TriffidsandCuckoos). 



**Fic:**  [I'd Tell You, But I'd Have to Kill You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/579586)

 **Fandom:**  Skyfall (2012), James Bond (Movies)

 **Pairings:** Gen

 **Characters:**  Q (James Bond), James Bond

 **Author:**  TriffidsandCuckoos

 **Reader:**  Mokuren no Ken

 **Rated:**  G

**Summary:** _Q has spent his entire life having people underestimate him. It’s one of the secrets of his success._

**Length:**  00:08:14

 **Cover Art:**  None

 **Music:**  None

 **Download:**  [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dt28p2u524eb0wn/I'd_Tell_You,_But_I'd_Have_To_Kill_You.mp3)


End file.
